Osteoarthritis (OA) is a prevalent disease characterized mainly by cartilage degradation that is clinically reflected by a gradual development of joint pain, stiffness, and loss of motion. Osteoarthritis is extremely frequent in the general population, and it is estimated that its radiological prevalence is close to 50% overall. This figure is even higher in the elderly, with as much as 75% of the population between ages of 55 and 64 exhibiting some degree of radiological osteoarthritis in one or more joints. Although this disease is often benign, severe degenerative changes may cause serious disability.
The early stages of osteoarthritis are relatively asymptomatic. Patients then begin to experience mild symptoms, such as morning stiffness, pain with activity, and mild swelling. In later stages, the frequency and intensity of pain tends to increase, and there can be a progressive loss of joint function.
Current non-surgical treatment regimens focus on maintaining function and decreasing symptoms. These can include the use of anti-inflammatory medications, exercise programs, weight control, and occasionally steroid injections. Beginning these regimens at earlier stages may delay the onset of more serious symptoms, and can in some cases even postpone or eliminate the need for surgery.
Promising research is also under way to find a therapeutic agent that will slow or stop the progression of the disease. But it is unlikely that this research will yield an agent that will actually reverse the progression of the disease. Even if current efforts are successful in identifying suitable therapeutic agents, therefore, the overall comfort levels and joint function levels achievable with these agents will most likely still depend on early and accurate diagnosis.